


The Softest Canvas

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Body Paint, First Time, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wanted to get though this year at uni distraction free, but when Phil offers him some after school art lessons he finds himself unable to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softest Canvas

When Dan started going to university he really intended to buckle down and study hard. No frat parties or fooling around. Nothing to distract him from graduating. On the way back to his dorm on the first day, he happened to pass by the arts room, spotting a painting near the door. It sat on an easel, looking lonely and odd against the empty room.

It was full of gorgeous colors, rimmed with shades of grey, centered on a smudgy rendition of the Manchester Eye. White spokes jutted out to the edges of the canvas and in the center the artist actually painted an eye, deep brown and staring down at the city below. Dan had always thought brown eyes, like his own, were dull; but this painting made the earthy tones spring to life. It was so beautiful Dan felt the need to touch it, like it may be a mirage.

“No!” A deep voice behind him shouted and Dan flinched back, withdrawing his hand. He looked to the other side of the room and felt the air release from his lungs. A tall, dark haired man came towards him, white button up shirt slightly undone and scattered with splotches of paint. He must have come from the door in the far back because Dan was sure he wasn’t in the room before. “Don’t touch it. It’s not dry yet.”

Dan tore his eyes away from the man to look at the painting again, noticing that it indeed had a gleam of wetness on the surface. “I, uh- Sorry, I’m intruding aren’t I.”

“Not at all.” The man replied, gesturing to the painting, “Are you interested in my work?”

He spun to look at the man now beside him. “You painted this? It’s marvelous!”

“Yes, and thank you. I have a certain liking for the Manchester Eye; makes me think of when I’d take rides on it every fall when I was younger.” He gazed at the painting, a sense of nostalgia in his eyes, which Dan noted were a crystal blue.

Dan stared at the man, wondering how someone so attractive could also be so talented. “So, you’re in the arts class?” he asked, trying to strike up more of a conversation.

“I’m the teacher.” He stated, which surprised Dan. He seemed too young to be a teacher; he couldn’t be that many years older than Dan. “I just started last semester.”

Dan nodded, pressing his lips together. “So,” he started, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason, “can anyone join your class?”

The man smiled, his hands going into his pockets. “Would you like to join?”

“I’d love to join.” Dan tried to hide his eagerness, feeling himself want to jump up and down on the spot. “I just don’t know if I’d be any good.”

“Well, I also offer a night time class for adults of a more, shall we say beginners level, if you’d like to come to that instead.” The man smiled brighter and Dan could feel his insides turning. This man is gorgeous; of course Dan could spare some time out of his nights to spend with him.

“That sounds great.” He flashed a smile back, stepping towards him a bit and holding out his hand. “I’m Dan Howell.”

The man took his hand, hesitating for a moment while looking down at it, then firmly shook it. “Phil Lester. I’ll see you tonight then at 8?”

“Definitely.” Dan started to head for the door then stopped, turning back, “Can I ask you something?”

Phil nodded, adjusting the canvas on the easel and testing the corner with his finger for dryness. “Go ahead.”

Dan shuffled his feet, debating on asking then deciding it wasn’t that big of a question. “Why’d you use brown for the eye? Isn’t it a bit, well, dull?”

Phil huffed a laugh through his nose, smirking. “I actually find them quite beautiful, myself.” He gathered up some nearby paintbrushes, turning to Dan and he quickly hid his face behind his hand, not wanting Phil to see that he was blushing now. “I’ll see you later.”

Dan nodded and dashed into the hall, holding his chest to stop his heart from beating.

~

Dan could see the light from the classroom spilling out into the hallway and he stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath before going in. He could do this. He really was interested in art, not just the teacher. Phil was pretty fit, to be honest, but that shouldn’t be his only motivation for coming. He was going to take this class just as seriously as his normal classes.

He entered the room and took a look around for a seat, finding the only open one near the back. He had hoped to be front and center, so next time he’d have to come earlier. Most of the people in the room were older adults; maybe 40’s or 50’s. Dan felt out of place but guessed it was common for adults around that age to take up a class like this as a hobby.

He sat down, dropping his bag onto the desk in front of him and scanned the room until he saw Phil up near the front, shifting around papers on his desk. He was in the same clothes from earlier today, so he must have not gone home yet.

Phil called the class to start and everyone hushed, their attention towards the front where Phil now leaned against a long empty table. He crossed his arms, in full teacher mode now as he briefed over the lesson from last time. He spoke so fluently about different art terms that Dan had never heard of, it boggled his mind. Yet it made him more intrigued; wondering how much Phil knew about art. Enough to be a teacher, obviously. He sounded so sophisticated, but when they had talked one on one he seemed laid back and down to earth. Dan found himself soaking up every word Phil spout, resting chin on hands as he stared ahead in a daze.

“Alright, class. Let me call in tonight’s subject as you get your stations ready.” As Phil went through the back door, everyone started getting up and going about the classroom, some grabbing paints and brushes while others went for pastel chalks. Dan was clueless as to what to do, never drawing anything in his life besides doodles. He grabbed a sheet of sketch paper from a nearby stack then rummaged into his bag for a pencil, setting the bag on the floor and out of his workspace.

Phil came back into the class, followed by a man in a robe and Dan gulped, immediately knowing what it meant. Phil hadn’t told him it was that kind of art class! He’d read about these and seen them in movies and thought they were ridiculous. The ladies in the room snickered to each other and Dan felt his face heat up, sinking down in his chair as the robed man stepped up onto the table.

Phil sat down at his desk, messing with a timer. “You have an hour to complete your work and as usual any unfinished work can be left here for next time or be taken home if you so choose.” The robed man untied his robe and Dan lifted his papers up to block his view as the robe fell down, the man striking a thoughtful pose. How was he supposed to do any work with a naked guy in the room? No one else seemed to be bothered and as Phil signaled that the timer had started everyone got right to work.

Dan sat there, eyes averted from the front of the class and to his lap. He couldn’t just get up and leave; he’d probably offend Phil and then he’d never be able to come back again. He’d have to sit here for an hour, uncomfortable and bored until the timer was up and he could leave. He kept his eyes trained on his paper, drawing random clouds and tornados and stars.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost let out a squeak. He hadn’t notice Phil get up and start to look at everyone’s work. He leaned down, his head right next to Dan’s. “That doesn’t look like the model, Dan. Unless you’re going for something abstract?”

“I, uh…” He needed to think of an excuse. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Phil and admit that he wasn’t just an art beginner, but a complete newb. “I’m not comfortable with this, er, medium.” At least he knew that art term.

“Ah,” Phil understood, taking a moment to kneel next to Dan’s chair. “Well, what medium are you use to using?”

“I’m not sure.” Pencil actually was the only thing he’d used to draw with.

Phil rubbed at his chin, studying Dan. “Tell you what,” he murmured, moving closer to Dan’s ear, “You keep using this medium and really try to draw the model for me, and after class I’m show you a new medium you might like.”

Dan’s ear felt hot from Phil’s breath, the heat leaking down to his neck and making him hold back a shudder. “Ok.”

Phil smiled and stood back up and proceeded to examine the rest of the class, asking different people about their projects. Dan sat there, dumbfounded. Did Phil really just do that? God, his voice in Dan’s ear made his skin prickle and knees buckle. He couldn’t imagine what would be in store for him after class.

~

Dan tried as hard as he could to concentrate on his drawing, but it only came out as a little more than a blurred stick figure; him having to erase and start over again so many times you’d think the paper had started out grey.

As the timer rang he threw his paper onto the desk face down, not wanting anyone to see his childish attempt. “Great work everyone. I’ll see you all next week.” Phil declared and everyone began packing their things away and taking care of supplies. Dan sat moping, watching as the man he was sick of looking at finally put his robe back on and went to the back room; presumably to change.

Phil was still kicked back in his chair, lean legs resting on his desk. He spotted Dan looking at him and motioned for him to come up. Dan sighed, gathering his things and getting up, slumping to the desk and getting there just as the now not-robe-but-normal-clothes man walked by. He waved to Phil and Phil thanked him for his work as he left the class, closing the door behind him. He swung his legs down to the floor and stood up, making his way to the front of his desk to lean against it. “So, Dan, how did you do?”

Dan rubbed his arm, looking away and shrugging. Phil held out his hand and Dan reluctantly handed him the paper. Phil read over it silently, making Dan fidget under scrutiny. “Don’t say it. It’s utter crap.”

Phil smiled, looking up from the paper to Dan. “Honestly, it is crap. I think my niece has drawn better.” He set the paper down on his desk, turning to Dan as he crossed his arms. “But I asked you to really try and you did. You almost erasing holes through the paper proves that.”

Dan relaxed his shoulders, relieved that he hadn’t totally screwed things up. “So, um… What’s this new medium you wanted to show me?”

Phil stood up straight, moving closer and making Dan self-conscious, leaning away and feeling a table behind him. Phil kept coming, now only a narrow space between them and placing a hand on either side of Dan on the table. His eyes stared down at Dan, eyes darting all over his face. “That depends, Dan.” He breathed, making Dan grip his bag tighter. “Are you willing to come over to mine? That’s where I keep it, you see.”

Dan bit his lip, knowing he really shouldn’t agree to go to the house of a man he’d only met earlier today. Phil seemed so nice, though. He gazed up into Phil’s eyes, looking for some kind of sign that told him Phil was a bad guy, but really not finding any. After a long moment, he nodded. Phil grinned, leaning back up. “Let me grab my stuff then and we’ll head over.”

~

Dan’s eyes trailed over the many pictures scattered around Phil’s flat. There was everything from minimalist style prints to original paintings, the textures bumpy from the artist’s brushstrokes. He stopped when he saw a set of comic prints of Iron Man and The Hulk, setting his bag down against the wall under them. “You like comics?”

Phil came over after having taken off his jacket, throwing in onto the sofa. “I read them all the time.”

Dan hadn’t pegged a teacher as someone to read something like comic books. Didn’t they read more complicated literature? “That’s cool.” was all he could say.

Phil let him wander around the apartment, exploring and finding all the artwork to be found. Dan opened a door and saw a bed, quickly closing it before he just barged right into Phil’s bedroom, but Phil put a hand on the door to stop him. He pushed it back open, placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “This is where I keep my favorite paintings if you’d like to see.”

Dan nodded, feeling Phil’s warmth radiate onto his back. He slowly stepped in, feeling out of place in someone else’s bedroom. His eyes widened at the enlarged photos on the wall. They were of people, all beautiful with flawless skin and covered in odd colors. As he walked closer he could see they were all covered in body paint. Some were tribal, only lines, swirls and dots. Others were extravagant murals painted on backs or legs that must have taken hours.

Phil stood beside him, reviewing over the photographs. “The human body is a work of art in itself; its differences and functionality between people always being unique; just like the kind of art you put in a frame. I find combining my own art with these bodies of art to be… liberating, for lack of a better word.”

Dan felt his chin tilt up, eyes meeting Phil’s, feeling small under his touch. This man was brilliant in so many ways; and for some reason he had picked Dan to take home and show him these things. He couldn’t understand why. “Sometimes, depending on the person, making art like this can be very sensual.”

Phil drew closer and Dan automatically closed his eyes, feeling pressure against his lips that set his mind soaring. He kissed back, hands meeting Phil’s chest and pulling him closer. He whined as Phil broke away, making him smile. “Remember, I’m supposed to be showing you a new medium. No distractions yet.”

Phil went to his walk in closet, taking a box from the shelf and setting it down on the floor before going back to grab a sheet. He unfurled the sheet onto the floor like a picnic blanket, placing the box in the middle before sitting cross-legged in front of it.

Dan took that as a sign he should sit down as well, crossing his legs on the other side of the box. Phil opened the lid and stuck his hand inside, taking out small containers of red and brown paint. “Did you ever finger paint as a child?”

Dan nodded.

“It’s essentially the same thing.” He set the paints down and started to unbutton his shirt, long fingers flicking over the buttons and making Dan wonder just what else those fingers could do.

Phil raised his eyebrows at him. “I hope that’s a shirt you don’t mind getting dirty.”

Dan looked down at his shirt and felt stupid, realizing he was supposed to take his shirt off, too. He pulled it over his head and set it aside, holding his arms over himself in shyness. He felt so scrawny next to Phil, who was skinny himself but seemed to own it better.

Phil turned the box around to face Dan, telling him to pick out a colour or two. Dan saw black, his favorite color and plucked it out. He then saw a light blue colour underneath and picked that, too. It reminded him of Phil’s eyes.

Phil closed the box and pushed it away, scooting closer to Dan, knees brushing. He opened his red paint and dabbed at it with his middle finger, getting a good amount of it out. Dan did the same with the black but only taking a little.

“So, what are we supposed to-“ Phil reached forward, placing his fingers on Dan’s bare skin, making him tense up and hold his breath. Phil spread the red paint onto Dan’s chest, smoothing out a heart right over where his real one was beating furiously inside.

“Just as I thought.” Phil smirked, eyes flickering up to Dan’s just a few centimeters away, “Your skin is so soft and smooth the paint glides right on.” He leaned back up and Dan breathed again, looking down at what Phil had drawn. He smiled the looked up at Phil who was patiently waiting for Dan to draw something. What could he draw? He wanted to draw on Phil’s chest, too, but didn’t know what.

Instead, he reached forward, Phil closing his eyes as he traced his fingers over his face, drawing lines of whiskers and dotting a nose. Phil chuckled, knowing what Dan was drawing by the feel. He dipped his own finger into the black and did the same to Dan, making his nose a heart.

“I think that’s the best of my drawing abilities.” Dan laughed.

“It’s alright.” Phil assured, now going for the brown. He moved forward again and started swirling the paint; thick lines and thin moving together. Dan took a deep breath and grabbed the blue, taking a dollop and touching it to Phil’s chest.

It was much warmer than Dan expected, comforting and Dan started to finally relax, actually working the paint into a circle. He took the black and applied a smaller circle in the center, an eye now staring back at him that reflected the ones looking over his own chest. He was quite proud of how well rounded and good it looked.

Phil finished his work and Dan’s mouth fell open in awe. The swirls were textured, flowing into each other and looking perfect against Dan’s some-what tanned skin. “It’s like if The Starry Night were made of coffee.” He remarked.

“Actually,” Phil brought his fingers up to Dan’s mouth, drawing a line on his bottom lip, “It’s chocolate.”

Dan licked at his lip, tasting the cocoa and sugar in the paint. Phil grabbed his face, holding him still while licking at the corner of Dan’s mouth, making him sigh. “You missed some.”

“W-what are the other flavors?” Dan whispered, looking down at Phil’s chest.

Phil swiped his finger at the edge of the blue, holding it up to Dan. “This is blueberry.” He said and Dan went to lick it off his finger but Phil moved it into Dan’s mouth. He stared at Phil, sucking the fruity flavor off of his finger, earning a hum from Phil.

Phil went to the black next, dragging his finger through it and Dan took his finger again, this time swirling his tongue around licorice.

Phil took his finger back then pressed it to the heart on Dan’s chest, pushing Dan back on his elbows. “This one is my favorite.”

Dan laid all the way down, knees falling to the sides as Phil came between them. He towered over Dan, hand on the floor next to his head. He felt sheltered, like Phil was a blanket draping over him. “What flavor is that?”

Phil’s head came down, chin hovering over the heart and Dan gripped at the sheet under him. “Cherry.” His tongue flicked at the red paint and Dan had to hold back a gasp. Phil licked a hole right at the center of the heart, leaving the skin bare and cooled in the air. Dan could feel the blood rushing from his brain to a more southern region, making his head swim.

“Would you like to try some?” Phil asked and all Dan could do was nod. Phil leaned up and reached for the red paint. He set it beside him and started to undo his pants, Dan unable to look away as he sat up. He slid off his pants and boxers, releasing his full erection that Dan’s mouth watered at. He tossed his clothes aside and took up some cherry paint, using his finger to spread a small amount onto his tip.

Dan took off his pants too but left his briefs on, still too self-conscious about himself. He then bent down on knees and elbows, Phil leaning back to give Dan room. Dan had never really done this kind of thing before, but it couldn’t be that hard, right? He lightly grasped Phil’s dick and brought his mouth down, taste testing the paint. It really was cherry, the sweetly tart treat spreading over the roof of his mouth as he sucked on Phil’s tip.

Phil moaned, his hand going to Dan’s hair and Dan not caring if paint got in it. His tongue twirled around, getting every last bit of cherry until he came off of Phil with a pop. “Your tongue is amazing.” Phil muttered and Dan couldn’t help but feel accomplished, having made his teacher compliment him so highly.

Phil took more of the cherry paint and made a line from the base of his cock to the tip, urging Dan on. Dan held eye contact with Phil as he lapped it up, tongue gliding up and down the shaft until he finally brought it into his mouth, head bobbing and humming contently as he made Phil moan louder. He started to jerk into Dan’s mouth and he could tell Phil was loving it.

Phil grabbed Dan’s face and pulled him up, forcing him to lie back down again. Phil lifted up Dan’s hips, yanking off his underwear as Dan’s face flushed, now fully exposed and at a lewd angle.

Phil bit his lip, rubbing his hands down Dan’s thighs. “Your body is so beautiful. I wish I could use it as a canvas all the time.” It was the first time someone had said Dan’s body was anything attractive and he felt his heart skip.

Dan’s hips were brought up more and Phil’s head disappeared between them. Dan gasped as a wet tongue prodded his entrance and he bit his knuckle, his eyes shutting tight. The feeling was odd at first, causing him discomfort but it soon flowed into pleasure as Phil’s tongue went deeper. After a while, Dan felt something longer enter him, a bit rougher but the texture made him wild.

Phil let his hips down and leaned over him again, kissing at Dan’s jaw and neck as he flicked his wrist faster, even adding another finger which made Dan howl. “Mmm.” Phil moaned against Dan’s throat, “Even your sounds are beautiful.” He pumped his fingers faster, spreading them apart and making Dan cry out.

He took his fingers out and pressed his cock to Dan’s ass, teasing and rubbing, Dan trying to press into him. Phil finally pushed in and Dan groaned, the difference between fingers and Phil’s cock very distinguishable. The pulsing heat inside him made Dan whimper, grabbing the sheet again as Phil started to move.

He thrust deeply, gripping Dan’s hips as he impaled him over and over. Dan threw back his head, back arched as Phil hit a spot he’d never felt before. It sent prickles of heat up his spine and he felt like he’d lost control of himself, legs jerking and mouth agape. Phil continued to hit it, his tongue exploring Dan’s mouth as he swallowed his moans.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore and he came, bucking and making the white mess spread over his stomach. Phil licked his lips, finger dipping into Dan’s cum and the chocolate paint before bringing it to his mouth. He moaned, closing his eyes and making slurping sounds.

Phil grabbed Dan’s hips again and pounded into him, only lasting a little longer before he came as well, riding it out while they both panted for air. He pulled out, kneeling back on his heels and looking down at Dan.

Dan sat up, still catching his breath and examining the mess all over his stomach and chest, a mix of cum, sweat and paint. Phil touched his face and kissed his forehead, a silent ‘good job’. “You can borrow my shower if you’d like. It’s just across the hall.”

“That’d be great.” Dan slowly stood up, legs wobbly and making him have to grab the footboard of the bed for support.

He headed for the door but Phil grabbed his hand, making him stop. “Dan,” he started then looked down, for the first time seeming to not know what to say, then looked back up at Dan with needy eyes. “I was serious before. You truly are a masterpiece of a human. I’d like to paint with you more. Would you be my model sometime?”

Dan blushed, feeling honored. “I don’t think I’d be able stand in front of your class like that.”

“Oh, no.” Phil smiled, eyes brightening. “You would be my private model.”

Dan smiled and agreed, wondering just what other things, art and otherwise, Phil could teach him.


End file.
